


Candlelight (Vietnamese translation)

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Một Eddie uể oải và một Venom mệt nhoài cùng nhau trong đêm lặng.





	Candlelight (Vietnamese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266962) by [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane). 



Làm phóng viên cực lắm, nhất là với người phải quơ quào tìm đường sống từ nhục nhã, từ chia ly và cả những trải nghiệm gần kề cái chết. Rất khó khăn, nhưng Eddie là kẻ can trường cứng rắn và hắn làm được. Với cả giờ hắn có được một mối liên kết với sinh vật đang chia sẻ tâm trí và cơ thể với hắn đây, vì dẫu Venom khát máu, không bao giờ ngủ, thích tàn phá và thịt sống hơn Eddie, Eddie không bao giờ phải cô đơn nữa.

Giống như có một người bạn cùng phòng tính tình gà mẹ vậy, ngoại trừ việc phòng đó là chính cơ thể Eddie và nếu có bát đĩa chất chồng trong bồn rửa, chỉ có thể tự trách mình lười chứ chẳng đùn đẩy cho ai được hết.

Nay đã là một ngày dài, à không, phải là cả một tuần rất dài với đầy những đêm đi làm anh hùng và ban ngày thì long nhong ngoài đường làm phóng sự. Nên khi cả hai vừa về đến nhà, Eddie liền ngồi phịch xuống ghế rên to một tiếng.

Hắn có bia trong tủ lạnh, cả đồ ăn thừa nữa. Rác cũng đổ rồi, dọn dẹp sạch sẽ rồi nên không phải lăn tăn.

Cơn mệt bã cả xương ảnh hưởng đến cả symbiote cộng sinh trong cơ thể hắn. Venom hầm hừ khùng khục, như một tiếng thở dài vọng ra từ tận sâu trong máu huyết Eddie.

“Mệt à, cưng?” Eddie lầm bầm, vùi mặt vào cái gối. Hắn muốn cởi đồ ra, ít nhất là để thay cái quần đùi mới cho thoải mái hoặc tắm một cái, nhưng hắn mệt chết đi được.

“ **Ừ mệt**.” Venom đáp lại, xúc tua lặng lẽ trườn khắp da thịt Eddie, len lỏi chui dưới lớp áo quần của hắn. Giống như mơn trớn hơn là cù lét hắn, vậy mà Eddie vẫn bật cười.

“Tắm một cái thì sao nhỉ, cưng ơi?” Eddie nhắm mắt lại. Trời má, từng thớ cơ của hắn căng đau tê tái nhức chết đi được. Hắn đâu có ngờ mình phải chạy lắm lầu lắm bậc thế. Hay đấm đầu trộm đuôi cướp kia đánh đấm dữ dẵn đến vậy.

Mà hai người cũng cần tắm thật chứ: người bốc mùi chua như chanh đây rồi.

**“Mmmm. Đi tắm à?”** Venom ve vuốt hai bên sườn hắn, lần lên trên cổ hắn, lùa qua mái tóc húi cua của Eddie, đùa cọ vành tai hắn. **“Nước đừng để nóng quá.”**

“Dĩ nhiên là không rồi, cưng à.” Eddie thở dài. “Địt, tôi cần một lon bia quá đi mất. Và ngủ một giấc. Mát xa một trận nữa.”

Hắn biết mình rên xiết hơi nhiều. Nhưng người yêu của hắn hiểu hắn mà. Quả đúng như mong đợi, Venom chỉ khịt mũi một tiếng, những xúc tua quen thuộc kia lướt trên da thịt Eddie, xoa dịu từng thớ cơ đau nhức, từng đầu thần kinh co thắt kẹt cụm.

“Fuck,” Eddie rên lên.

“Đi tắm nào,” Venom rừ rừ rỉ rả, áp mặt lên người Eddie liếm cổ hắn, dụi cọ bên má hắn. “Eddie, bọn ta muốn bong bóng.”

Eddie bật cười, đứng dậy vươn vai. “Ờ phải ha. Đến lúc mình xài bom tắm rồi hén.” Hắn cười khanh khách khi đám xúc tua quấn quanh người hắn như một cái ôm, quả mặt đen thùi kia lại dụi dụi lên người hắn. “Ơ- ơ kìa.”

**“Ta yêu Eddie.”**

“Tôi cũng yêu ông,” Eddie nói, hôm Venom một cái. “Chuẩn bị đi tắm nào. Chăm chút cho đám xương cốt già cỗi này tí.”

Venom hầm hừ, một vài xúc tua tuột khỏi người Eddie để mở cửa phòng tắm, một số khác giúp hắn cởi đồ. **“Chúng ta không già, Eddie. Cậu thật hoàn hảo. Chúng ta hoàn hảo.”**

Nỗi vui sướng đó, niềm hạnh phúc khó nắm bắt đó, quấn quanh trái tim Eddie, cũng như gã Symbiote kia vậy. Ai mà biết được đằng sau sự bạo lực hăng máu và kinh hoàng kia lại có thứ này tồn tại?

Eddie cắn môi, nhưng vẫn nở nụ cười. “Ừ, phải.” Hắn đá văng mảnh vải vóc cuối cùng ra, bước vào phòng tắm rộng rãi, chưa gì đã thấy bồn tắm cũ mèm của hắn chậm rãi dâng đầy.

**“Nhắm mắt lại, Eddie. Tin bọn ta. Tin đi.”**

Eddie bật cười nhưng vẫn nghe lời nhắm mắt lại, đặt hai tay lên thành bồn. “Ông định làm gì thế, cưng ơi?”

**“Bí mậtttt,”** Venom rít khẽ. Gã có thể di chuyển nhẹ nhàng như cái bóng khi gã muốn, nên Eddie chỉ cảm thấy những cảm xúc mơ hồ từ gã, một xúc tua mảnh dẻ nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve bên gò má. Eddie nghịch ngợm cắn nó.

Venom lầm bầm. **“Bọn ta ăn không ngon đâu.”**

Eddie bật cười. “Tôi mở mắt ra được chưa, cưng?” Có gì đó bị đổ. Khóe môi Eddie khẽ cong lên.

Venom vươn lưỡi âu yếm liếm hắn một cái. **“Được rồi.”**

Trước đôi mắt mỏi mệt của Eddie là một cảnh tượng rất đáng hoan nghênh: bia của hắn đằng kia, đã được mở sẵn, bồn tắm đã đầy nước, lấp lánh như ánh sao bởi quả bom tắm được thả vào trong. Có năm ly nến nhỏ, chẳng cái nào giống nhau và hương lavender chẳng mấy chốc thoang thoảng khắp phòng.

Eddie cười khanh khách. “Ôi cưng à.” Hắn bước vào bồn, trượt xuống cho đến khi chỉ còn cái đầu lộ trên mặt nước. “Ông chiều tôi quá.”

Venom nhô đầu ra, cọ cọ bên thái dương Eddie như một con mèo vừa đáng sợ vừa đầy âu yếm. **“Tốt cho cả hai ta. Ta yêu Eddie.”** Nếu gã Symbiote biết ngáp, có lẽ gã cùng làm. Gã không mệt kiểu như Eddie, nhưng Eddie vẫn để ý thấy cảm xúc và tình trạng của hắn ảnh hưởng thường xuyên đến gã Symbiote của hắn thế nào.

Hèn gì người yêu của hắn bắt đầu rên rừ rừ, lướt vô số những căn xúc tua dài mảnh quanh Eddie, ôm ấp lấy hắn. Eddie cầm lấy lon bia, hớp một ngụm. Bia lạnh sảng khoái thấm vào cuống họng.

Hắn rên lên, ngửa đầu ra sau tựa lên thành bồn. Những sợi xúc tua dài mảnh sờ mó đụng chạm khắp thân thể hắn, cuộn lấy từng tấc da thịt trong tình yêu đầy vui sướng, tà ác và chiếm hữu mà Venom dành cho hắn.

Venom rên rừ rừ, nghe rõ mồn một. Gã chậm rãi ôm ấp Eddie, lướt những xúc tua trên làn da căng cứng và từng thớ cơ nhức mỏi của Eddie, như thể đang truyền đạt bao điều mà gã chẳng biết nói thành lời.

Nếu để giữ Eddie bên mình mà phải bảo vệ Trái đất, thì cứ vậy đi.

Nếu để giữ Venom bên cạnh mà phải nằm ngoài luật pháp, thì thế cũng được.

Họ một đôi chống lại thế giới, ít nhất là bây giờ. Chỉ có hai người mà thôi: là hắn và gã Symbiote của hắn, trong một tình yêu tinh quái, không hợp giống loài, sinh ra từ bạo lực và tuyệt vọng nhưng lại tạo ra những điều ngọt ngào, riêng biệt, đầy ý nghĩa chỉ dành riêng cho họ mà thôi.

“Tôi yêu ông,” Eddie thầm thì, đôi mắt khép lại. Lon bia uống được quá nửa. Venom nhẹ nhàng đong đưa hắn, ôm lấy hắn, và cứ nhìn ngắm hắn mãi vậy thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Đọc bản gốc để ủng hộ tác giả nhaaaaa <3


End file.
